MP7
"Fully-automatic SMG. High rate of fire with low recoil and large magazine." -In game description Real Life The HK MP7 is a German personal defense weapon chambered in the unique HK 4.6x30mm round. This round offers much greater ballistics and armor penetration at the cost of stopping power. A collapsible stock and a short barrel make the MP7 a compact weapon that is adept for close-quarters engagements. Singleplayer The MP7 is commonly used by Guardian and CIA soldiers. It appears in "". Multiplayer The MP7 is unlocked at level 1. The MP7 is a low-damage SMG. It will kill in four shots at close range, five shots at medium range, and six shots at long range. The MP7's range is average for an SMG of its type: 23 meters for max damage, and 28 for its medium damage. The MP7 makes up for this low damage with a fast fire rate, 937 RPM, which makes it have a fast time to kill in close quarters. Headshots with the MP7 will do 1.1x damage, which is average for SMG's. The MP7's wall penetration is low, which is standard for all submachine guns. The MP7 has very nice iron sights that should be used in all situations. It has very low recoil for an SMG, but it generally is not as low as that of an assault rifle. The MP7 has good handling, just like the other SMG's. It will ADS in 0.20s and allow the player to move at 100% movement speed. The MP7 has excellent hipfire accuracy. The MP7 has 40 round magazines (50 w Extended Mags). It has 120 rounds in reserve (240 w Scavenger). It also has a quick reload: only 1.80s for a tactical reload and 2.40s for an empty reload. The MP7's attachment choices are numerous. The Lightweight Grip can make aiming nearly instantaneous, but it isn't necessary because of the fast default ADS speed. The Foregrip helps the MP7 become a much more controllable weapon, even though it is a very accurate SMG. Long Barrel helps by giving a 15% range boost. The Laser Sight can give the MP7 extremely good hipfire performance, which allows it to be used without ADS in most close range gunfights. Rapid Fire can bolster the MP7's fast rate of fire to an extreme 1,124 RPM, but it harms range, accuracy, and hipfire spread. Finally, Fast Mags will ensure that the player can get out of an unpleasant situation by quickly replenishing ammunition. Overall, the MP7 is a good SMG. It has low damage, but everything else is standard or above average for an SMG, which makes it a very versatile weapon. Optics: Reflex Sight - Weapon Level 1 Red-Dot Sight - Weapon Level 5 ACOG - Weapon Level 8 Holographic Sight - Weapon Level 11 Hybrid Sight - Weapon Level 13 Thermal - Weapon Level 16 Attachments: Foregrip - Weapon Level 2 Laser Sight - Weapon Level 3 Fast Mags - Weapon Level 4 Suppressor - Weapon Level 6 Lightweight Grip - Weapon Level 7 FMJ - Weapon Level 9 Lightweight Stock - Weapon Level 10 Long Barrel - Weapon Level 12 Extended Mags - Weapon Level 14 Rapid Fire - Weapon Level 15 Extinction